Tamahome Gets A Credit Card
by Niara
Summary: Tamahome has been transported to the real world and has just recieved a 'gift.' Funny! Some cursing but not that bad R&R please


"It's time to say goodbye to Tamahome, Miaka!...KAIJIN!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fic HEY! MOVE THAT ARROW AWAY FROM THE BACK BUTTON! NOW! ehem... as i was saying-   
  
this a little comedy that takes place after Tamahome and Miaka are sent back to the real world, only in my version Nakago and Yui go after them. enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Tamahome is in Miaka's living room happily counting his money while waiting for her to come home*  
  
"511...512...513...Hey! I had 514 of these little copper coins that Miaka gave me here I'm sure of it! Where'd it go! Where'd it go!" Tamahome begin searching frantically for his missing penny. Forty minutes later Tamahome is still searching for the penny. "Come on, Coppy where are you?...COPPY! No, wait, its just one of those silver things" He threw the half-dollar into his growing pile of 'worthless' nickels, quarters, dimes, and half dollars. Just then the doorbell rang. (DING...DOOOOONG!) Tamahome jumped at the sounds surrpunding him. He looked around in wonder and fright until he heard a tapping coming from the front door. He made his way to it slowly, eyeing it with suspicion. Just then a voice came from the other side of the door.   
  
  
  
"Tamahome! Is that you? It's me. Yui! Let me in."  
  
  
  
"Yui? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with those... errrr..."  
  
"...Jackasses? No, don't worry, I'm alone. Now hurry and let me in before Nakago or one of the others catch me!" she said hurridly. At the tone of her voice Tamahome instictively opened the door. A worried looking Yui rushed inside. Her hair was white with powdered snow and her appearance was disheveled, though she did not seem to be injured.  
  
"Yui, what happened? What about the Priestess of Seiryuu..."  
  
"I only wanted Seiryuu's powers so i could come home. I never wanted to cause such trouble or to help that evil son-of-a-bitch Nakago!" She grabbed Tamahome and started sobbing into the new black blazer that Keisuke gave him to wear. Tamahome just stared at her in shock for a moment and then began to console her.  
  
"There, there Yui, its ok." he said patting her on the back. Finally Yui let him breathe and inspected her surroundings. Her eyes landed on the pile of pennies on the table.  
  
"Err...That's a lot of money you got there, Tamahome" Tamahome looked from Yui to the coins and bit back the urge to grab it all and yell "MINE!"  
  
"...Yeah, well. When we got here, Miaka changed my money for me." Yui cringed a bit at her name but then her eyes brightened up.  
  
"I know! To show you how sorry I am about this whole 'Priestess of Seiryuu' mess I'll give you a gift from this world!" She suddenly ducked and grabbed Tamahome's foot causing him to fall over backwards onto the couch. She pulled off his left sock and made her way to the table.  
  
"What are you do...HEY THAT"S MY MONEY!" he yelled as she started stuffing the coins into the sock.  
  
"Oh don't worry Tamahome we're taking you to the bank." she said excitedly.  
  
"The wha..." But Yui had already dragged him off the sofa and was about to pull him out the door. He had just enough time to grab his shoes and was hopping barefoot in the snow as he tried to get them on with only one free hand, since Yui was dragging him by the other.   
  
"The bank. It's a magical place and I'm gonna get you free money!"  
  
"FREE MONEY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SISTER LET'S GO!" he screamed as he raced ahead. After a moment, though he stopped and looked around quizically. "Err... Yui, where is it?" Yui laughed and led him to the bank. Inside Yui told Tamahome she had a wonderful surprise for him and had him sit and wait for her while she exchanged a few words with the man at the counter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good, now type in 54372992 in the space where it says ID, no that's the Name space idiot!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, so now I'm an idiot! It isn't enough that I'm a jackass and a sonfabatchy..."  
  
  
  
"That's 'son-of-a-bitch'..."  
  
  
  
"DON'T YOU DRAG MY MOTHER INTO THIS!"  
  
  
  
"Shut-UP Nakago!" said Yui in an exasperated voice. "Now just do as I say." The disguised Nakago continued entering the information as his Priestess instructed him to.   
  
  
  
Grumbling he said, "And how exactly is this nonsense contributing to our plan of destroying Tamahome?!  
  
"Simple," Yui stated with a sinister looking smile, "We're going to hit him right where it hurts most..." At this Nakago's mood brightened and he began to devise evil plans happily.  
  
"...and then we'll tie her up whip her until she's near death and then we'll..."  
  
"Not Miaka you dumbass! His wallet!" Nakago was about to protest that last bit of verbal abuse but was more interested in finding out what a 'wallet' was and if it involved excruciating pain of any kind.  
  
"I was going to protest that last bit of verbal abuse but I'm more interested in finding out what a 'wallet' is and if it involves excruciating pain of any kind." Yui just ignored him.  
  
"Yes! It's finished!" Yui grabbed what looked to Nakago like a blue squarish disc and ran off to Tamahome.  
  
Nakago watched his Priestess's retreating form. 'Finally she's gone!' he thought as he opened up the solitaire game that he'd minimized when she had arrived. 'Come on all I need is a red five...' *click* "CURSE YOU YOU INFERNAL MACHINE!" he screamed out loud, standing and earning himself numerous stares from around the room. "What?!? It was a five of spades!..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yui found Tamahome reading err... looking at a Playboy magazine in the waiting room. (Since when do banks have waiting rooms and Playboy magazines lying around?)   
  
"Eh-hem...Tamahome?" Tamahome glanced at Yui and then did a double-take, quickly tossing the magazine away and attempting to look innocent.   
  
"Oh, uhhhh, So Yui, where's my gift?" Yui giggled.  
  
"Right here," she said, handing him the card.  
  
"Oooh... shiny... Uhhhh, what is it? And where's my free money!"  
  
"This is a magic card. When you want to buy something from somewhere you give them the card so they can make sure its real and then they give you whatever you want and return the card, so its just like free money! Isn't that great Tamahome! ... Tamahome?...helloooooo?" She started waving her hand in front of a starry-eyed drooling Tamahome.  
  
"YAY! Let's go spend it!" With that he grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What trouble will Tamahome get into with his new credit card? What are Yui and Nakago up to? If you kno e-mail me cuz i have'nt gotta clu ;) hehe   
  
Well there ya go mi first chappie. wadoya think? huh? huh? WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE...REVIEW!!! anyways thx 2 ma best friend 4 helpin me out (u kno who u r) this is just a dumb first time fic and i intend to write more serious fanfiction once i find the time. Anime rulez and have a happy day. 


End file.
